This invention relates to sewing machines in general and, in particular, to a new and useful thread monitoring device for monitoring the thread supply in a sewing machine which has a rotary hook and which includes a light source directing light through a path intercepting the thread so that when the thread is used up, it passes beyond the position of the thread to a control device to actuate the control device.